


sweat pants

by doctery



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Slow Sex, Sweet, Trans Male Character, then not clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctery/pseuds/doctery
Summary: Eddie comes home after an exhausting day at work and seeing his husband in sweat pants is just the most beautiful view he has ever seen.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	sweat pants

**Author's Note:**

> hey so yeah this is my first time writing sexy time, I have no experience whatsoever but I had this idea in me head for a while so I wanted to write this :) 
> 
> I recommend listening to some calm music, maybe Lover from Taylor Swift :)
> 
> as always English isn't my first language so please don't mind my spelling too much.  
> Beta read by google docs lol

Eddie threw his keys on the small drawer next in the entrance and kicked the door shut. What. A. Shitty. Day. He was incredibly tired. His boss had dumbed a shitloud of paperwork on his desk just when Eddie was about to pack his stuff and head home. He soon would be able to take a whole month off with all his overtime hours (ha as if his boss ever let him). 

“Richie are you home?” he called into the apartment.   
“Can it be?”, a voice called from the living room and Eddie heard soft footsteps coming closer. Richie's head poked around the doorframe   
“It is! My sweet husband has finally returned from war!” He came towards Eddie who signed loudly when he saw Richies outfit.   
“You look amazing.”, he almost sobbed while Richie, wearing big sweatpants and a washed out shirt closed his arms around him. Richies laugh made Eddie's head bounce at his chest. “What’s so amazing about my ‘I didn’t leave the house for 3 days’ outfit?”   
“It looks fucking comfortable.” Eddie said while pushing closer to Richie’s chest, breathing in his husband's scent. Richie brushed his fingers through Eddie's hair and patted his head a little. “Rough day?” He knows him so well. He knows him so god damn well.

Richie was already waiting on their couch when Eddie emerged from the bathroom. Freshly showered and now too in sweatpants he felt much better.   
Their couch that they had bought after their wedding was a simple dark grey and fit the rest of their interior and was totally ruined by the pile of colorful none matching blankets Richie had brought over the years. 

Richie was lying on his back and Eddie tried to squeeze in between his husband and the back of the couch so he was laying sideways and kinda on top of Richie, who immediately wrapped an arm around him.   
“What were you watching?” Eddie asked, face squished into Richie’s chest.   
“The new season of queer eye.” They watched in comfortable silence for a while. Richie, absently minded caressing Eddie's arm, while Eddie has his hand flat on Richies stomach, feeling him breeth and getting calmer by the minute. He loved this the most. Just lying and existing together.   
After a while he put his head up and kissed Richies growing beard. He was participating No-Shave-November with Stanley and was doing pretty good. Eddie was in love with the grey hair in his beard. He loved seeing Richie change.   
He kept putting little kisses to Richie’s cheek, till the other man turned his head and put a quick peck on his lips and then smiled. Their kisses turned longer but stayed slow. Moving against each other's lips. They were both soft cause Eddie insisted for them to use chapstick in the cold New York weather. 

  
Eddie slowly teased his tongue against Richies lower lip and waited for him to open them, to push in. Slowly, gentle, loving. Brushing his tongue against Richies felt sweet.    
He doesn’t know how long they kissed for, when Eddie realized he was getting hard against Richies leg. Richies must have too, because he was suddenly sitting up and pulling Eddie into his lap, so he could rub against Richie’s stomach. The pace was slow and tender and when Richie moved his leg to give Eddies balls a little friction he moaned into Richie’s mouth. They kept kissing while moving together. Eddie put a leg between Richie’s so he could get a little fraction as well. They were breathing each other's air, the fabric of their sweats were soft, Eddie's hands were in Richie's hair and Richies hands were on Eddie’s waist. He could easily close his hands around Eddie and Eddie loved it. Richie was just so _big_. They just loved each other and existed.

“ _Darling_.” Eddie breathed, his movements were getting irregular while he was getting closer. Rubbing himself a little harder on Richie' leg and his stomach.   
When he came it wasn’t like a explotion, he felt like he was blooming, his heart getting bigger, feeling more love then ever, pulling Richie closer and kissing him deeply. Richie pulled his arms around him and Eddie felt small and loved and known. So he told him “I love you.”

  
Richie covered his cheek in kisses while Eddie came down from his high.   
“Let’s get to bed.” Eddie whispered into Richies ear.   
“You tired?” he asked, while stroking Eddies back.   
“No.” Eddie said. “I want you to be comfortable when I eat you out. The couch is too small.” 

At that Richie pressed a firm kiss to Eddie’s lips and then stood up, lifting Eddie up as he went.   
“WOW!” Eddie exclaimed, while holding to Richie like a koala. With long strides Richie carried Eddie to their bedroom and threw him on the bed. The room was dark so Eddie put on the nightstand lamp so he could see Richie better, who was following him onto the king sized bed. Eddie got up on his knees and kissed his way down Richie’s neck while pulling his shirt up, brushing his hands through the hairy body of his husband. Richie lifted his hands so Eddie could pull his shirt off and appreciate his partner's body.   
“I want you on top of me.” Eddie said between kisses. “Get rid of this pants darling.”

He layed back and pulled a pillow under his head while he watched Richie stepping out of his pants. Eddie reached his hands out as Richie got back on the bed, putting his hands on his legs as soon as he could, urging Richie closer. Richie was sitting on his chest, breathing a little harder, cheeks flushed. Eddie moved his hands up and down Richie's thighs. He was so excited. 

“Come on darling, I want to make you feel good.”   
And with that Richie got up and moved his crouch over Eddies, who now had a perfect view at Richie's little dick. “Beautiful”, he said, as always before he stroke his tongue over Richies whole vulva.   
“Fuck”, Richie exhailed and grinding his hips a litte. Eddie took another lick before putting his lips around Richies dick and sucked while stroking it with tongue at the same time. 

  
He moved his hands up Richies tights till he reached his ass and squeezed.   
“Oh fuck Eddie. Sweetheart.” Richie was babbling and Eddie loved it when he did. It meant Richies was feeling so good his brain stopped working.   
“Sweetheart, please, touch me!”   
Eddie got his mouth off of Richie for a second.   
“I literally am already touching yo-.”   
“Don’t just stop!” Richie whined and dragged his hips down.   
So Eddie got back to work. Licking circles around Richies dick before sucking again, keeping his hands moving up and down Richies legs, cause he knew he loved the friction.   
“Mhmm Eddie more.” Richie moaned and started moving his hips up and down in small circles, pushing Eddies head deeper into the pillow. Eddie wished he had a little lube at hand so he could play with Richie's asshole. But he didn’t wanna stop eating him out, so he just kept sucking, rubbing his tongue all over Richie.   
“Fuck Eddie, _Eddie_.” Richie was practically riding Eddie's face now and it was getting hard for him to breath but he wouldn’t stop, not when Richie was this close. He licked a little inside Richie, not too much, just a little tease, then up his foulds and onto his dick again, pressing his tongue against it and kept sucking.   
“Oh _god_ Eddie!” 

With a long moan Richie came. Eddie could feel his thigh trembling while he rode out his orgasm and he kept softly licking him. Exhaling long and loud Richie moved back so he could sit in Eddie's lap while the other pulled up. Eddie put Richie's face in his hands and just looked at his husband. The most beautiful men he had ever met. Who he had loved for so long and would love for the rest of his life. They kissed long and sweet. 

“Now I’m tired.” he said eventually.   
Richie laughed and pulled him down with him. Eddie put his arms around him and rested his head against Richie’s chest again, his favorite place in the world, where he could hear his heartbeat.

“Then let’s get some sleep, sweetheart.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I know it's pretty short but I hope you still liked it :)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
